


Tamien

by Asexuallaw



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: An excuse to write porn, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic Smaug, Bilbo enjoys it, Blowjobs, Embarrassed Bilbo Baggins, Erebor, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, dragon dick, sort of??, there's so much sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo ventures down into Erebor and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The dialogue is being changed around, and most of it is being replaced with my own words

_“If, there is a fire breathing dragon down there...don't awaken it.”_

Yes, very good advice. While he's at it, might as well reorganize the whole place, it could use some fixing up. Bilbo sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it was already damp from perspiration. He had only been in the dwarvish homeland Erebor for roughly five minutes, and already did he feel like he was being watched. It mayhaps had to do solely with the giant dragon currently nestled under the very gold he walked upon. But Bilbo could feel the eyes of the dead observing his every move. It made his hair stand on end.

The hobbit picked a good enough looking spot and began rummaging around it. He figured if he just took his time, and slowly worked his way around the hall, it'd only take him probably two years. He groaned at his own thought and threw aside an unimportant gem, but it collided with a different pile and caused a very loud ruckus. Bilbo put his finger to his lips to shush it, appearing very foolish were he not the only thing awake in Erebor. He grumbled something along the lines of 'Rotten company, making me look for the Arkenstone alone', despite having not ten minutes ago telling Balin it was 'his job' and 'what you brought me here to do'.

He quickly treaded his way further up the gold, quiet footsteps useless amongst the clinking treasure. At one very large pile he stopped, and his eyes landed on a shining goblet. It wasn't what he was supposed to be looking for, but there was really no harm in bringing the Company something just in case he left after growing tired from searching. He plucked the object up, and it was followed by coins falling loudly atop each other. For some odd reason he had expected to be greeted with a giant red eye, but was thankful when it was just more gold. Bilbo tucked the goblet under his armpit and continued on.

The hall was antagonizingly hot, and a thick fog formed around him. Had it been there before? Did he just not pay attention? Bilbo decided it didn't matter, because he would still be able to see the Arkenstone through the fog. That was how bright the dwarves had described it. At a particular area he suddenly grew very restless, his legs wobbly with every step he took. Bilbo fell down onto the gold and leaned himself against a small hill, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

“Why on earth is it so hot in here?”

“Why indeed, thief!”

Bilbo's head quickly snapped up. He could feel the color draining from his face, and slowly he stood back up. He reached into his coat pocket and found what he was looking for. His thumb and forefinger began fondling the golden band in case he needed to make an unseen escape.

“Hello..? W-Who's there?”

He could not see through the fog. Bilbo squinted, and jumped back in surprise at every small movement. A low chuckle resounded in his ears, confirming that he had not just been hearing things. And even worse, he wasn't alone.

“You have the bravery of a mere noble man...nay, I must correct myself. No noble I know of would dare enter the home of the dragon Smaug. Unless, of course, they were a burglar.”

The voice had grown closer, but Bilbo glanced around and still saw no one. By now he had realized something that made him want to sprint to freedom. The fog was not that at all. It was smoke. 

“I-I did not come to steal from you, O'Smaug, the inaccessibly wealthy. I merely came, to gaze upon your beauty! To see if...you truly were as great as the old tales say, for I do not believe them!” A big fat lie. But it was all he could think of. He didn't think Smaug would actually fall for it.

Of course the voice was Smaug. Who else could it have been? The dwarves wouldn't dare pull such a scheme, and as far as he knew the company were the only ones present. So the dragon had been awake after all. But he was so quiet. Bilbo surely would have heard some sort of noise as a sign of the beast. He had not expected, had not wanted, to encounter the dragon. Alas, it seemed fate was the one playing all the right cards.

There was a silence from the smoke, and then it dissipated. The lights that had shone on the walls went out, and Bilbo was shrouded in darkness. In his blindness to navigate himself somewhere free of coins, he tripped, and was sent falling down the gold with echoing clanks. When he finally stopped at the bottom of a stair case, Bilbo sat on his bottom and barely acknowledged that he had lost the goblet. His knees and shins were scuffed with marks from the treasure, and his hands had begun to bleed from being spread in front of his face. He hissed in pain and wiped them on a cleanish part of his shirt before darting back up and trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

“Surely you don't...expect me to look at you in the dark, Smaug the great?” There was hint of curiosity present in the tone of his voice. Bilbo climbed up the hill he had leaned against and tried again to adjust, but it was no use. He lay in silence and dark for what felt ages, thinking about what were to happen to him. If Smaug found him, which was most probable, would he eat the hobbit then and there? Would he cook him or eat him raw? The thought made his stomach churn. He didn't fancy being eaten by a dragon; that wasn't how he had hoped to go. All hobbits die of old age. Except Bilbo Baggins.

The lights then flickered back on, pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. He stood up and anxiously turned about, ready to run from any direction. The sound of coins clinking pricked up his ears and Bilbo quickly looked to the left.

There he stood, the dragon Smaug. He was a lot smaller than Bilbo had expected, but no less intimidating. Even from this distance. He could tell the beast still towered over him. From what Bilbo could see, Smaug had taken the form of a half-man half-dragon monster. A skin changer? He had been told the last one was Beorn, so indubitably no. Then a being of magic, more likely. That was not unheard of. Bilbo realized the beast wore no clothes either, and he flustered; a large tail flicked behind Smaug's tall and fit frame, horns sat among blood red locks that curled around his ears, maroon scales were peppered on the body, talons clenching and unclenching, and great wings folded to his back. Golden, piercing eyes glared down at Bilbo, and the hobbit couldn't falter his gaze. He had heard rumors of the beauty of dragons, but the words were from penniless hermits from the journey. He chose to hear the dwarves words over others, and now looking at Smaug he wished he hadn't.

Calling Smaug gorgeous was an understatement. He was enchanting in every way Bilbo could think; a prominent and sharp face, with high cheekbones and cupid bow lips. His ears were pointed much like an elf, and his thin eyebrows were arched in a look of annoyance. Truthfully, Bilbo was stunned by Smaug's appearance, but he quickly remembered that he was supposed to be frightened, so he leapt back and put his arms over his face. 

“I was true in my word, O'Smaug the...magnificent, um. I really did not come to take anything from you, a-and now that I have seen your, um, b-beauty I...I...”

Bilbo suddenly found himself unable to speak. The dragon had marched over to him, and now stood directly above, glowering down. Bilbo hiccuped, and tried to move back further, but tripped over his own feet and fell back onto the gold. He grunted at the pain that shot through his body, and looked up wearily. Smaug snarled and reached down, grabbing Bilbo by the collar of his tattered shirt and pulling him up so they were now face to face. The hobbit could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Was this it? Was this how he would meet his death, surrounded by gems and jewels in the mercy of a dragon? 

“Do you think  _flattery_ will keep you alive?!” Smaug spat, baring his teeth and shaking Bilbo in his grip. 

“N-no, of course not!”

“No indeed...” Smaug threw Bilbo back down onto the gold and put one large foot beside him, leaning further into the hobbits personal space. “You seem familiar with my name, but I don't recall smelling  _your kind_ before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may...I...ask..?” At that last word Smaug had leaned down so far their faces were merely inches apart. Bilbo could feel the dragons hot breath against his skin, as his eyes darted down to the delicate cupid bow. 

“I-I...I come from under hill...”

“ _Under hill_??”

“Mm..and under hill a-and over hill my path has led...through the air, I am he who walks unseen!”

“Interesting...what else do you claim to be..?” Smaug was even closer now, and they were breathing the same air. Bilbo felt a droplet of sweat fall down his forehead, but not for the last time.

“I-I'm...luck wearer...riddle maker, ah...barrel rider-”

“ ** _Barrels!_** Now that is familiar!” Smaug all but hissed the words out, jumping away from Bilbo. The hobbit breathed a sigh of relief and sat up, watching the dragon circle around him nervously. “So you have come from Laketown? Or in the very least the wood elves sent you here...no, not elves.” He stopped, a broad grin spreading on his face. “Dwarves.”

Bilbo's heart stopped. How had the dragon figured that out? There was little to no evidence proving that, unless...“D-dwarves? Sorry, I came here alone.”

“Oh I don't think so,  _barrel rider_! I know the taste and scent of dwarf no one better! They're hiding at the secret entrance of the mountain, aren't they? Waiting for you to come back victorious.”

 “Truly you are mistaken, O'Smaug the great! There are no dwarves here, only you and myself occupy the mountain.”

“Lying will get you nowhere, riddle maker! I am not as stupid as you think I appear. You must have some motif to venture down here to my domain. That scum Oakenshield,” At the mention of Thorin's name Bilbo tensed. “What did he promise you? A share of the treasure,” Smaug's tail sent a few coins flying above Bilbo's head, and the hobbit had to duck to avoid getting hit. “As if it was his to give.”

“You speak as if you are the rightful owner of this treasure, but in fact you are the true thief here.” Bilbo quickly clasped his hands over his mouth and stared up at Smaug fearfully. What was wrong with him?! Where had that come from! “Oh, please, I did not mean-”

He didn't get a chance to finish. Bilbo cried out as Smaug lifted him into the air once more, talons digging into his flesh. Bilbo clawed at the hand as if to release some of the tension, but it was of no use. Smaug snarled and shook him.

“I could easily rip your puny throat apart with my bare hands, do not test me you petulant creature! There is no reason for me to keep you alive, so if I were you I would learn to keep my mouth shut!”

“I'm sorry!” Tears swelled in Bilbo's eyes and spilled down his cheeks, leaving his skin burning. “Please, I am so sorry! Allow me to beg for forgiveness!”

“It seems you are not as brave as I had thought. Automatically your downfall. It seems a punishment is in order, for not only breaking into my home but attempting to steal from me as well.”

Bilbo's eyes widened. “You're going to kill me.”

Smaug smirked. “Oh no, my small friend. I'm going to do so much more than kill you.”

Before Bilbo could ask what he meant, the dragon threw him over his shoulder, spread open his enormous wings, and took off to another part of the hall. Bilbo blindly tried to hold on in fear of falling to his doom, and had a very firm grip on Smaug's neck when he slipped and almost fell. His face was buried in the crevice, and his arms were latched tightly onto the dragon. He heard the larger chuckle at the action, and Smaug grabbed his legs so he was being carried bridal style. Bilbo's cheeks were tinted a warm pink color, and he quickly turned away. Was he embarrassed?

Finally Smaug landed, but he didn't put Bilbo down just yet.

“I come here to sleep whenever I am in this form. It once belonged to a princess, a long time ago. She was called a Goddess among her people, and was praised for her beauty and wisdom. This bed is a favorite of mine, so it is perfect for what we are about to do.”

Bilbo was sat down in a clearing that was void of gold, but not nothing. They stood before a large bed, with a mattress big enough for an entire company. The curtains that draped around it were a golden color, matching the hall. The blankets and sheets were as well, but the pillows were a normal white color. The headboard was wood, but it had been painted silver to appeal to the eye. All in all it was in very good condition, and Bilbo really did not want to know how Smaug had acquired it. Instead, he was a bit curious concerning what 'they were about to do on it' would be.

Without warning, Smaug grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, jumping in afterwards and pulling the curtains shut. Bilbo grunted when his body came in contact with the bed; it was extremely soft, and he could tell it had once belonged to a princess. It truly was a bed fit for royalty, surely not the monster Smaug. Bilbo wondered if he could perhaps include it in his fourteenth share; it would fit nicely in his room. The hobbits thoughts were interrupted by two sharp fingers teasing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Bilbo cried out in surprise and suppressed a moan.

“Do you understand your situation, burglar? Punishment for your crimes previous mentioned is sexual, and I intend to make you learn your lesson!”

“W-Wait, sexual..?”

“Mm, yes my delicate little thing. It is the one best suited for you. I must admit, you fuel a raging fire within me the likes of which I've never had. But don't fret. Very soon you will be begging me for more and screaming my name!” The dragon tilted Bilbo's face up and captured his lips, running his tongue along the bottom and all but pushing his way inside Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo immediately tasted smoke, like fire burning from his hearth in Bag End. Or the firecrackers that lit up the night sky during celebrations. In an odd way, Smaug tasted like home. 

“Your flavor is one I can easily grow fond of...even one I can soon inclinate. I do love the taste of honey, and is that a hint of ale? Oh there are so many wonderous things I already like about you, thief.” 

Smaug reached out and ripped away Bilbo's coat, and then his shirt. He threw them away in an unknown direction, and then made to remove the trousers. Bilbo desperately put his hands down in protest but Smaug smacked them away, tearing the fabric and discarding it like he had the previous ones. Now Bilbo lay completely naked.

Bilbo found himself unable to speak. He tried to say something, anything, but all words were lost to him as Smaug began attacking his neck. His snake like tongue ran across Bilbo's adams apple and the space of skin beneath the chin, along the hobbits tinted cheek and under his ear lobe. Smaug nipped at the tip of the ear, causing Bilbo to yelp. A deep rumbling from within Smaug filled Bilbo's ears.

“The noises you are making, little one...they do such a good job at hardening me further. I'm very much looking forward to pummeling your small hole.”

Bilbo choked back a moan, though he had no idea where it came from. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he should be trying to remove the foul creature from him. But his half hard erection bobbed against his stomach and he made no move to try and free himself. Even if he did manage to escape Smaug's grip the dragon would catch him, so why bother running away when this all felt strangely wonderful?

Smaug broke away from his bombarding of kisses to take in the sight of the little thief beneath him. He certainly was a small thing, and though Smaug had no clue what he actually was it mattered not. He wondered if, since the barrel rider was as small as he was, he should go easy on him? Would this burglar be able to handle the girth of him? He supposed he'd find out soon, but for now the thief had to be prepared. The dragon gripped and spread the halflings thighs, licking his lips at the sight of the smaller cock. Smaug leaned down until he was facing the pink little hole, and the thief shivered.

“If you are to take in all of me, first you must be properly stretched, little one. I am quite large.”

There was obvious amusement in the dragons voice and it made Bilbo gulp. However, he didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts before Smaugs tongue pierced his small hole. He cried out the dragons name, causing Smaug to purr in satisfaction.

“I told you I'd have you saying my name sooner than later,” he chuckled, darting his tongue back out licking over Bilbo's puckered flesh. The hobbits back arched and he gripped at the bed sheets, involuntarily throwing his legs around Smaug's neck. 

“Oh, someone is eager. You're just a little slut, aren't you?” Smaug pushed his tongue back past the ring of pink and purposefully avoided hitting Bilbo's prostate; in turn the little hobbit pulled Smaug closer with his feet and moaned. “Smaug, p...please...” He felt so dirty and ungodly, but oh it feels so good. “Don't stop!” The dragon laughed bitterly and flicked his tongue over Bilbo's hole one last time before pulling away, and the burglar whined in protest. “No...!”

“Don't fret, small one,” Smaug smirked. He rolled over until he sat up on the edge of the bed next to Bilbo. He grabbed the hobbit and pulled him off of the soft surface, much to the smallers surprise, until he was on his knees in front of the dragon.

Before, Bilbo hadn't been given a very good look of the dragons largeness. But now that he sat before it, Bilbo found it very hard to breath. His cheeks flushed and he looked down at himself in embarrassment, definitely weaker in size to the great dragon. Bilbo stared up questioningly at Smaug, who only spread his legs further apart and took himself in his hand.

“Go on, little thing, give me a good taste.”

Bilbo hiccuped and leaned over, putting his hands on Smaug's knees for support and then his lips over the head of Smaug's enormity. Instantly his eyelids fluttered shut and he pushed his lips past the head, over the foreskin, and almost right down to the balls. Unfortunately for Bilbo, he didn't have a very good gag reflex and instantly he choked, pulling off of Smaug and covering his mouth. The dragon growled and roughly grabbed Bilbo's cheeks, turning him back towards his aching prick.

“I told you to give me a good taste.”

Bilbo whimpered and gripped Smaugs erection in his hands, taking it back into his mouth, but this time only to the foreskin. He practically melted at the taste, and he ran his tongue eagerly along the shaft. Smaug groaned, obviously pleased, and gripped at Bilbo's honey hair. Bilbo's head bobbed up and down, not quite taking in enough of the dragon but plenty to fill his mouth with Smaugs taste. His throat wanted to protest, but Bilbo over powered it. He didn't want to make Smaug angry. He pushed down far, until his nose was tickled by small hairs. The hobbit hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, pulling off and kissing down the prick and stopping at Smaugs large balls. He took one in his mouth and fondled the other one, and Smaugs grab on his hair tightened.

“Oh, yessss, little one...your mouth pleases me...those dwarves are such lucky things.”

Bilbo almost choked again as he popped off and looked up at Smaug. He was embarrassed that anyone could even fathom the thought. Like he'd ever let anyone from the company try and do things to him? They were all filthy, and though his friends, that didn't change the fact that the most clean any of them got on the journey was already dirty rivers. Save for the wonderful water fall showers in Rivendell; that had been quite the enjoyable experience. “W-what do you mean...nothing ever happened between myself and anyone from the company...”

Smaug's look of deep contentment was replaced with one of sudden boredom. He played with one of the honey locks, twisting it around his finger and letting it lose back against the hobbits forehead. “That's what I originally thought, but one can never be too sure.” With that, Smaug gripped Bilbo's arm and the hobbit found himself back onto the bed and on his stomach. Smaug trailed a talon down the curve of the hobbits back and stopped at the buttocks, earning an anticipating shiver.

“Relax, thief. The more tense you are, the harder it is for you.” Bilbo could practically hear the complacent in Smaugs voice. “I wish you'd quit calling me that,” he muttered, cheeks flushed. “Oh? Does he finally let me know his name?” Smugness. “Yes. My name is Bilbo Baggins, and since I'm being truthful I am a hobbit.” “A hobbit,” Bilbo felt the bed shift behind him and Smaugs being now loomed over his exposed body. “I've never heard of, or tried, hobbit...you wouldn't even make a mouth full in my true form. I'd be picking you out of my teeth for weeks...” Bilbo's heart skipped a beat; the mere mention of being eaten drove him on edge. He sincerely hoped Smaug wasn't planning on eating him in the end, but then again if the dragon had wanted him dead he would have taken care of it to begin with.

Suddenly Bilbo's rear was lifted into the air, and Smaugs sharp talons dug into his cheeks. Bilbo bit back a moan. “Before we get started, I'm afraid there's another form of punishment I must give you.Think of it as a secondhand sort of thing.”

“Wha-” was all Bilbo could get out before Smaug drew back his hand and harshly brought it down upon Bilbo's cheek. The unsuspecting hobbit cried out in pain, his hazel brown eyes dilating. Smaug smacked his bottom again, and again, tinting the small globes a beautiful pink color. He never struck the same spot, rather bringing his hand down on different parts of both cheeks. Bilbo keened at the contact, every blow pushing him more and more against the bed sheets. Each smack sent a wave of energy through his compact body, and soon his buttocks became very numb, until he could barely feel the blows. Eventually Smaug stopped to admire his handiwork. Bilbo was trembling underneath him, his firm butt a deep shade of red. It made the dragon want the small thing even more; he purred in affection and leaned down to kiss one of the abused cheeks. It stung, and Bilbo hissed.

Smaug smirked, and grabbed both cheeks with his hands. He had a very good view of the hobbits puckered hole and his mouth drooled at the very sight. Smaug licked over the tight entrance, earning a ragged breath from the smaller.

“Luckily for us you're already stretched,” he inquired, sitting up so he was on his knees. He gripped himself in hand and lined up at the hobbits entrance, the tip kissing Bilbo's stretched hole eagerly. Bilbo could feel it ghosting over him, and his head was swimming. Finally, Smaug let go and grabbed Bilbo's thighs, pushing in as much of himself as he could. He didn't move, just kept he and Bilbo together in this position. He wanted to let the little one get accustomed to his size. “Ah, even after that you're still so tight. A virgin, then. I should have known. That makes this much more fun.”

Bilbo flushed and was about to retort back, but he forgot what words were when Smaug slowly pulled back out, pausing for a bit as all that was left in him was the tip. And then he snapped his hips and slammed back in, not wasting time to pulverize and fuck Bilbo properly. The hobbit couldn't help it; he groaned out at the sudden change of pace and felt his eyes roll back into his head. He was lost in a world of ecstasy and he practically forgot where he was. Smaugs cock was so big, so thick, it tore his little hole open but he didn't want it to stop. His body was betraying him; instead of being repulsed at the indecent actions, he cherished them all. “Ah, Smaug..! It feels, nnh, so good!”

“Oh, you're so tight! Your body is very pleasing, truly one of the greatest wonders of Middle Earth. And you've been living in a nowhere place your whole life.” Bilbo didn't understand how Smaug could possibly talk during the ordeal, seeing as he forgot how to speak. “All the treasure in these halls do not compare-!” He grunted, speeding up his thrusts. “-to the beauty of you, Bilbo! Your perspiring body is so hot and sleek under me, I could fuck you all day!”

“I thought...t-that this was, ah! S-supposed to be...hngh, punishment..!” Bilbo screamed as Smaug brought a hand back down on his aching buttocks. “It is a punishment! I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never want to stop, and when I'm done with you you'll be begging for more!” 

Bilbo groaned and buried his face into the pillow, clutching the case tightly in his hands. How had this happened? Was he not sent in here to do his job, steal from the dragon? The only thing stolen in this dwarvish homeland was his innocence, by Smaug. But he did not want it back. Bilbo tried to think about the dwarves; they must be so worried about him by now, but he knew Thorin wouldn't send them to look for him yet. Or ever. It feels like ages since he saw them last.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scaly tail coiling around his leg. Bilbo squeaked in surprise as he was lifted into the air, and they were changing position. Now Smaug sat leaned against the headboard, his massive wings extended to stagnite his full attractiveness. Not once did he disconnect himself from Bilbo, and now the hobbit was in a backwards riding position on top of Smaug. His cheeks flushed deeper and he tried to look at the dragon, but his tail wrapped around his body and neck, keeping his head facing forward.

“You don't get to look at me...I'd rather watch your bottom swallow my cock with every bounce.” Bilbo made an inaudible 'mmf!' and seized the bed sheets once more. The tail guided his boxy body up, until only the shaft was in, and then rammed him back down. “Oh!” He had no control of the situation, and was pounded mercilessly onto Smaugs pulsing prick. He could feel his erection bobbing up and down much like he was, and he reached to grip himself but he heard Smaug growl deeply and then his hands were behind his back in Smaugs tight hold. “I don't think so. You're being punished, remember? You don't get to touch yourself.” Bilbo whimpered, throwing his head back and having no choice but to let Smaug have his way with him. 

The dragon bucked his hips harder and his tail brought Bilbo up higher with every thrust, slamming him back down onto the scaly pelvis. Even in this position Bilbo could feel Smaugs taught balls smacking against his arse cheeks. The hobbit moaned, throwing his mouth open. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth in pure bliss; he could feel saliva trickle down his chin but he made no move to lick it away. He felt Smaug let go of his arms and sit up, so their bodies were pressed together. The dragon felt as if he was on fire, and the heat his skin emmited burned Bilbo's back but he didn't care. It was all too good.

“Ah, Smaug, please! I-I need..!” Smaug growled and nipped at Bilbo's ear. “Don't touch yourself. If you try to, I'll stop. You don't want that to happen, do you?” Bilbo shook his head vigorously and leaned up until it rested on the dragons shoulders. He looked up into those golden eyes and saw lust and compassion, and Smaug smirked knowingly. He brought his hands up to tweak at Bilbo's nipples, and the hobbit jerked in response. “Ohh, hell!” “Mm, such a dirty mouth.” He pinched both nipples between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the buds in between his fingers until they were hard beads. “Does this feel good, my little hobbit? Are you enjoying your punishment?” Smaug pinched down harder on the nipples, and Bilbo cried out, “Ohhh, yessss!” “Good...I certainly am...I can feel my release...”

Bilbo could feel a similar pool of orgasm forming in his stomach; he was so close. Smaug was milking his cock with Bilbo's arse, increasing the speed of his thrusts with every hip buck. Bilbo groaned and twisted around the dragons prick, burying his face in the crevice of Smaugs neck. He cried out one last time before he came, spilling himself out onto his stomach and chest. The next wave stretched all the way up to his neck, and his cock limped between his legs. “Yesss, I'm so close my thief-” Smaug rotated his hips and continued to pound into the hobbit, his balls tightening, ready to spill. With one final thrust Smaug burst his hot release into Bilbo, his seed painting Bilbo's inner walls white and filling him up. It seemed like it would never stop; wave after wave of sticky cum poured into Bilbo's abused hole and the hobbit could feel his stomach bulging. Finally, Smaug pulled out, a trail of cum following. His tail uncoiled from Bilbo's body, and he collapsed onto the sheets. His body had lost all the heat from Smaug, and he tremebled at the surprisingly cold air. 

The dragon's breaths were panted and he looked down at the shivering hobbit. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the untattered blanket. Swiftly he grabbed it, shrouding them both in the soft cloth. Bilbo jumped back in surprise and quickly sat up, but too quickly, and fell off of the bed. Smaug burst out laughing.

“Are you alright, Bilbo?”

Little hands poked out from the side and Bilbo slowly pulled himself back up. He peered skeptically at Smaug and the blanket.

“What are you doing..?”

“Providing warmth.”

“Why?”

“Until those dwarves come crawling to get you back, I think I'll keep you here with me. Let you sleep in this fine bed, even.”

Bilbo couldn't protest. For one, he was too tired. And also, despite everything, Smaug still frightened him. So he lay back down onto the soiled sheets, facing Smaug, who threw the blankets back over him.

“If you try to leave, I'll be forced to punish you over and over again, do you understand?”

Of course he did, but he just didn't comprehend because he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
